<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Some People Just Want to Watch the World Burn by MinnieTheMoocherDA</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28180626">Some People Just Want to Watch the World Burn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnieTheMoocherDA/pseuds/MinnieTheMoocherDA'>MinnieTheMoocherDA</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emercury, F/M, spoilers for episode 7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:49:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28180626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnieTheMoocherDA/pseuds/MinnieTheMoocherDA</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate take on the scene between Mercury and Emerald from Volume 8 Episode 7.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cinder Fall/Emerald Sustrai (one-sided), Mercury Black/Emerald Sustrai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Some People Just Want to Watch the World Burn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first Emercury fic! Hope you guys enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"He said that there will be no world order. Because won’t leave any world left."</p><p>Mercury focused on packing his bags as Emerald told him what she had overheard between Hazel and the Oz kid. The methodical actions were a good distraction to stop him from thinking to deeply into what she said.</p><p>"He's a prisoner Em." He told her, the old nickname slipping out his lips. They had barely spent any time alone together since the fall of Beacon. Calling her that in front of Salem wouldn’t only be unprofessional, it would be an admittance of a bond. One that could be exploited. "He'll say what he thinks will get him out."</p><p>"So you’re still going to Vacuo, after what I just told you?" Emerald pleaded. She had never been able to hide her emotions like he had.</p><p>"Those are Salem's new orders. And I know better than to disobey Salem." He warned, yanking the zip closed with more force than necessary. He threw it over his shoulder as he headed for the door. He could hear her footsteps not far behind him. </p><p>“But-“</p><p>“Look!” Mercury shouted, turning around so that he could stare directly into Emerald’s eyes to try to make her understand. “Even if what he said was true,  we can't stop Salem. You told me yourself. Hazel tried. He failed and he got in line. Big guy’s not going to pick fights he can't win. And neither should we!”<br/>
.<br/>
Mercury was startled by his own words. He hadn’t meant to say we. Just because they worked together doesn’t mean that they were a we. Not that he had never wanted it to be. </p><p> </p><p>He hadn’t realised that he had begun reaching out to her until his palm was brushing her shoulder. Gods why had his discipline crumbled today? If he admitted it to himself, he would know it was because the destruction of Atlas would mean that everything Emerald had said was true. But screw it. If there was one thing Mercury hated to be more than anything it was a coward. So, he clasped his hand firmly on her shoulder, the tips of her hair stroking his knuckles. </p><p>“Come with me.” He begged. </p><p>Emerald’s eyes widened. Her shock quickly turned into relief before guilt overwhelmed them, forcing her to turn away. </p><p>“I can’t.” She whispered. </p><p>“Why?” Mercury asked even though in the back of his mind he already knew the answer.</p><p>“I can’t leave Cinder. She needs me.”</p><p>Mercury snatched his palm away, not wanting to hurt her as his hands involuntarily drew into fists. </p><p>“No, she doesn’t! Can’t you tell she’s just using you! Cinder doesn’t care about anyone other than herself.”</p><p>“Yes, she does!” Emerald cried; the flames of her crush still alive if not as strong as it once was. </p><p>“Oh really? Then if Cinder is so precious to you then why did you tell me instead of her?” </p><p>Emerald’s mouth gaped as she struggled to find an answer. Ignoring his hopeless hope, even Mercury wasn’t sure why she came to him first. As the seconds stretched Mercury became that he was running late. He should have been on a plane with Tyrian by now. So, he turned his back before she could finish her words. </p><p>“And all of this is pointless anyway.” He told her, marching out the door. “Salem not ending the world.”</p><p>“Of course she is.” Mercury heart jumped. Tyrian was one of the only people able to sneak up on the former assassin. </p><p>“Your surprised?” Tyrian teased, his scorpion tail twisting like his mind.  “Salem is destruction incarnate. Our mistress wishes to see the end of it all. There is no ideal more beautiful. Of you couldn't see that from the start, you must be out of your mind.”</p><p>Mercury had seen a lot of terrifying sights in his time, many of which were caused by his hand. But just the mere grin on Tyrian’s face was enough to unsettle him. </p><p>“Now come along Mr Black.” He tried not recoil as the Faunus dug his nails around his arm. “You and I have a date with a desert.”<br/>
As he was dragged towards the plane, he glanced over his shoulder to see that Emerald had followed them. Worry etched into her face. Not wanting to show too much in front of Tyrian, he gave her a single nod, hoping that would convey to her that there was no need to worry. That Tyrian was insane and besides he could handle himself. </p><p>Just as the door was about to be sealed, she ran over to them. </p><p>“Wait!” She shouted. Thankfully Tyrian actually listened to her, leaving the glass open. “I want to come with you.” </p><p>Out if everything Emerald had told him today, that surprised him the most. </p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Yeah. Just let me pack my bag. I’ll be back in a minute.”</p><p>Mercury could feel Tyrian’s eyes on him as he watched her run back inside. But he wasn’t going to give him anything to exploit, so he stared back at him. For some reason that made the maniac grin. Thankfully true to her word, Emerald didn’t take long, rushing back out with a small bag over her shoulder. </p><p>“I’m ready.” She said, hopping in besides Mercury. It was a tight fit, not that Mercury was complaining. As they passed over Atlas, the fire burning bellow reflected in the red of her eyes, setting them alight. So what if the whole word burned, Mercury thought, at least they would be together at the end.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>